Why Me?
by hakyuu
Summary: Jika diandaikan seperti tata surya, maka kau adalah mentari dan aku hanyalah planet Pluto yang dibuang. Jadi, mengapa aku? [BL]


Kuroko Tetsuya seharusnya menolak kala seorang Akashi Seijuurou menariknya ke atap sekolah yang sepi saat jam istirahat. Seharusnya sekarang dia tengah membaca lanjutan novelnya yang hampir klimaks, bukannya berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Akashi Seijuurou sebegini dekat. Seharusnya dia tetap menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya yang luput dari perhatian, bukannya menjadi pusat kecemburuan karena dilirik oleh sang pangeran.

"Ada perlu apa denganku, Akashi- _kun_?"

Si Merah menaikkan sebelah alis, "Oh, kau tahu namaku?"

"Katakan satu orang saja yang tidak tahu namamu di sekolah ini."

Kuroko heran. Padahal dia dan Akashi tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya, lalu kenapa dia ditarik seenaknya tanpa penjelasan begini?

Akashi yang melihat raut bingung di wajah Kuroko pun berdeham pelan.

"Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktumu terlalu banyak, Tetsuya, jadi langsung saja."

Akashi tersenyum padanya, membuat manik langit Kuroko yang sebelumnya datar kini membola. Akashi memang murah senyum hingga semua orang menyukainya, tetapi Akashi tidak pernah tersenyum _seperti itu_ sebelumnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah milikku."

Kali ini Kuroko tak mampu bernapas. Bola matanya menari liar, menghindar dari tatapan Akashi. Kakinya lemas dan jantungnya berdentum kencang. Ia kehilangan suara dan tak mampu menemukannya.

"Tetsuya…?"

 _Ini tidak benar._ Dunia mereka begitu berbeda, seperti langit dan bumi yang jika disatukan akan timbul bencana. _Ini tidak benar_. Dari sekian milyar manusia di dunia—

"Ke… napa?"

— _kenapa harus dia?_

* * *

 **Why me?**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi (hakyuu cuma pinjam tokoh)**

 **AU. BL. AkaKuro. DLDR. Absurd**

* * *

Hidupnya sudah cukup payah.

Lahir sebagai anak tunggal dalam keluarga kelas menengah bersama Ibu dan Ayah yang pendiam, hanya punya satu orang teman seumur hidup—yang lain hanya _kenalan_ , dan memiliki anugerah berupa hawa keberadaan yang mengkhawatirkan.

Kuroko sudah pasrah dengan itu semua. Ditambah lagi dengan kemampuan akademis maupun non-akademis nya yang biasa saja. Satu-satunya bakat Kuroko mungkin adalah dapat menamatkan lima novel 300 halaman dalam sehari. Ogiwara- _kun_ pernah menasehatinya untuk banyak mencoba hal-hal baru namun Kuroko sudah merasa cukup senang berada di zona nyaman.

Karena disana lah tempat terbaik yang ia miliki. Di bangku paling belakang, di sudut perpustakaan, di tempat-tempat dimana biasanya kau hanya akan menemukan sarang laba-laba. Kuroko sudah bahagia hanya dengan mengamati sembari mendekap novel-novelnya.

Lalu suatu hari, ia melihat Akashi Seijuurou. Tenang dan mempesona dalam balutan jaket berlambang Ketua OSIS. Waktu itu Akashi tengah mencari materi Biologi di perpustakaan dan tak sengaja melewati teritori Kuroko Tetsuya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Kuroko memperhatikannya adalah karena saat itu si Ketua OSIS memandangnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Padahal selama ini semua orang selalu melewatinya seolah di sana hanya ada butiran debu.

Tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Kuroko secepat itu selama ini, dan ia tak tahu harus senang ataukah waspada.

Akashi Seijuurou memang tidak berkata apa-apa waktu itu, namun entah sengaja atau hanya perasaannya saja, semakin lama Kuroko merasa ia jadi semakin sering bertemu dengan Akashi. Mau itu di perpustakaan, di kantin, di lapangan olahraga, bahkan di toilet. Akashi, Akashi, Akashi dimana-mana.

Kuroko tidak tahu mengapa, dia bahkan merasa kalau ia hidup secara tidak sadar. Entah sejak kapan kemampuan membaca novelnya berkurang menjadi tiga novel dalam sehari karena ia lebih banyak melamun. Entah sejak kapan _mood_ -nya gampang berubah, dan ia menjadi sensitif seperti gadis puber. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai suka menggambar hati di belakang buku catatannya, mencoreti asal buku hariannya dengan satu nama, mencoba belajar memasak, dan—hei, sejak kapan seisi kamarnya berwarna merah muda?

Kuroko tahu ia tengah jatuh cinta, dan patah hati secara bersamaan.

Ah, Kuroko tidak mau hidupnya semakin payah dengan menyukai seorang Akashi. Bila ia dan Akashi berpapasan, terasa ada sebuah dinding tak kasat mata yang menghalangi. Akashi berada begitu dekat namun terasa begitu jauh. Tak tergapai, tak terbalas, Kuroko menangis setiap malam karena perasaannya tak kunjung hilang.

Lalu ia mulai menjalankan rencana untuk menjauhi sosok si Merah. Jika berada dalam jarak pandang, Kuroko pura-pura tidak melihat. Jika akan berpapasan, Kuroko berbalik dan mencari jalan lain walau harus memutar. Pokoknya apa pun agar terhindar dari Ketua OSIS satu itu.

" _Kau akan semakin sakit hati kalau seperti itu, Kuroko. Lebih baik biarkan saja apa adanya."_

Kuroko pernah bicara pada Ogiwara _via_ telepon dan itulah jawaban yang ia dapat. _Mengatakan memang mudah, Ogiwara-_ kun. Nyatanya setiap Kuroko mencoba untuk tidak melarikan diri, bayangan akan betapa berbedanya ia dan Akashi Seijuurou membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Terang saja, Akashi selalu diterangi cahaya sedangkan Kuroko telah nyaman dalam kegelapan. Akashi begitu dipuja seluruh penjuru sekolah sementara Kuroko sangsi apakah ada seseorang yang mengingat namanya atau tidak. Akashi begitu sempurna dan Kuroko penuh akan kekurangan. Dia tidak pantas. Kuroko cukup sadar diri akan hal itu.

Tapi kemudian, tepat sepuluh hari sejak upayanya menghindari Akashi, pemuda itu malah datang ke kelas Kuroko, berjalan santai menuju bangku di pojok belakang tanpa menghiraukan pandangan semua orang, dan menarik Kuroko seenaknya hingga ia berakhir disini sekarang.

"Kenapa apanya, Tetsuya?"

Langit biru diatas sana yang sebelumnya selalu bisa menenangkan Kuroko sekarang malah membuatnya gusar.

"Kenapa aku? Dan bagaimana Akashi- _kun_ tahu namaku."

Si Ketua OSIS tertawa renyah dan Kuroko tak mampu menghentikan rona samar merambati pipinya.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Tetsuya. Semenjak pertama aku melihatmu di perpustakaan. Kau ingat kejadiannya?"

"Ya, Akashi- _kun_ terlihat terkejut seperti melihat _alien_."

Akashi tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang _itu_. Senyum yang biasa saja sudah membuat jantungnya jumpalitan tidak normal, apalagi yang ini. _Jangan membuatku mati terpesona, Akashi-_ kun.

"Aku cukup peka akan kehadiran orang lain tapi jujur saja, saat itu sebenarnya aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu. Saat aku melihatmu dengan mataku, barulah aku tahu kalau kau ada disana. Itu membuatku terkejut dan—penasaran."

 _Cukup sampai disana saja, Akashi-_ kun _._

"Lalu aku mencari tahu dengan mengamatimu. Semakin lama kau malah membuatku semakin penasaran. Ya ampun, aku belum pernah merasa sebegini tertarik sebelumnya. Seisi duniaku seolah berubah menjadi Tetsuya, dan Tetsuya, dan Kuroko Tetsuya"

 _Bagaimana ini?_

"Tahu-tahu saja aku telah jatuh cinta."

 _Tubuhku berubah jadi jeli, Akashi-_ kun _._

"A-Akashi- _kun_ …"

"Ya?"

Kuroko terengah-engah dengan wajah sepenuhnya merah. Dia tak sadar telah menahan napasnya selama Akashi bicara. _Astaga_ , _astaga_. Kuroko kehilangan seluruh kosa kata di dunia ini. Ini sungguh tiba-tiba dan ia tidak siap. Jadi selama ini perasaannya berbalas? _Astaga, astaga._

"Akashi- _kun_ serius?"

"Lihat aku, Tetsuya." Kuroko segera mendongak dan mendapati rona tipis di pipi lelaki pujaannya. Saat itu juga ia ingin menjerit kuat-kuat, tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Akashi yang selalu ia kagumi, yang tenang dan berwibawa—sekarang merona! Mati sekarang pun rasanya Kuroko tidak keberatan.

"Akashi- _kun_ …"

"Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian seminggu penuh, tentu saja aku serius, Tetsuya…"

Kuroko membiarkan senyumnya mengembang, " _Sumimasen_."

Akashi menepuk kepalanya, "Tetsuya sangat polos, aku maklum."

Seseorang, tolong sadarkan Kuroko sekarang. Apakah dia masih berpijak di bumi? Apakah dia tengah ada di surga? Karena sekelilingnya tiba-tiba dipenuhi bunga dan hati yang berterbangan.

"Jadi?" tanya Akashi penuh harap.

Kuroko tersadar dari khayalannya, mengerjap beberapa kali. "Jadi apa?"

Akashi gemas, "Jawaban dari pernyataanku, Tetsuya, apa kau mau menerima perasaanku?"

 _Ayolah, siapa yang tidak mau menerima seorang Akashi Seijuurou?_ , batin Kuroko. Tapi selalu ada hal yang bergejolak dalam hatinya. Tentang alasan mengapa selama ini dia terus menghindari si Merah. Kuroko tidak akan tenang bila tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

"Akashi- _kun_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Hm? Yang mana?"

Kuroko menghela napas, "Kenapa aku, Akashi- _kun_? Dari semua orang yang bisa kau pilih, kenapa harus aku?"

Dan Akashi membalasnya dengan tawa pendek, "Kenapa tidak?"

Kuroko mengerjap, "Eh?" ada sesuatu yang menghantam dadanya.

"Kenapa tidak, Tetsuya? Dari semua orang yang bisa kupilih, kenapa aku tidak bisa memilihmu?"

"Ka-karena…" oh tidak, Kuroko tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesana, "… hawa keberadaanku tipis. Orang-orang tidak menyadariku." jawabnya _absurd_.

Akashi tersenyum geli, "Tapi aku menyadarimu, Tetsuya. Bukankah itu yang terpenting?"

"Ta-tapi aku terlalu biasa saja, Akashi- _kun_."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang melengkapimu, Tetsuya."

"La-lalu…" Kuroko mulai kehabisan alasan, "… aku pendiam, tidak menarik, membosankan, aku lebih suka menyendiri, aku juga—"

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko baru sadar kalau posisinya saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan. Terperangkap oleh tembok dan tubuh Akashi yang entah mengapa jadi terasa dua kali lebih besar. Ditambah lagi wajah Akashi yang terlalu dekat, Kuroko bahkan bisa merasakan napas hangat menerpa pipinya.

"A-Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko mencoba mendorong dada Akashi namun pergelangan tangannya malah ditangkap dengan mudah, lalu digenggam sedemikian rupa. Kuroko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tetsuya bisa membeberkan seribu satu alasan mengapa aku tak boleh memilihmu, tapi aku akan memberi Tetsuya satu alasan mengapa aku harus memilihmu."

Saat ia akhirnya menemukan manik merah yang menatapnya teramat teduh, saat itu juga Kuroko merasa ia telah melebur bersama angin.

"Karena dari milyaran manusia di dunia ini, aku hanya jatuh cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya seorang."

Dan Akashi menciumnya. Dalam dan penuh perasaan. Segala keraguan dalam dirinya hilang entah kemana. Benar. Selama ini Kuroko terlalu fokus akan kelemahannya, tanpa menyadari kalau ia juga punya kesempatan yang sama dengan semua orang.

Akashi mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan cubitan kecil di pipi Kuroko, "Lagipula aku tidak bisa memilih siapa orang yang kusukai, 'kan?"

Kuroko tersenyum lebar.

"Aku suka padamu, Akashi- _kun_. Sukaaa sekali."

.

.

 **Finite**

.

.

 _Absurd_. Dan maaf OOC ;;;;;;;;; tentang apakah Akashi diatas itu bokushi atau oreshi, saya serahkan pada pembaca XD


End file.
